The present invention relates to an improved rewinding apparatus to video cassette, more specifically concerning a mechanically simplified one which can automatically eject the cassette.
In order to make the magnetic head durable, a conventional video cassette recorder does not employ the built-in rewinding apparatus to rewind the tape. Instead, an independent rewinding apparatus is usually used to perform the function. When the independent rewinding apparatus is at work, the user is tied by watching and must wait till the completion of the rewinding, and then eject the cassette manually. To avoid the inconvenience of such apparatus, some automatically ejecting type rewinding apparatuses appear in the market, one of which as referred above, generally comprises a built-in tape end detecting solenoid actuated by the electric signal to start the cassette ejection action; and an electronic control circuit for automatically cutting off the power supply.